Dungeon
by GiveLifeLemons
Summary: RATED M FOR MAJOR SMUT. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE. Eric finally finished it. His sex dungeon. But who to bring down first? He knew just the short, weak, blonde girl to fuck first.


_**A/N: Surprise! New story! This one's long and I'm not particularly proud of it. But I got a couple requests for something with toys, so here we are.**_

_**I want to make it completely clear that I do not condone rape or non-consensual sex. I think rape is a very terrible thing in the real world, but makes things interesting in fanficiton. With that said, enjoy my story and don't be surprised if I take it down. **_

Eric had been working for almost two months when he finished it: the ultimate sex dungeon.

He was pretty proud of himself. He found an old storage room in the depths of Dauntless Headquarters, and took it for his purposes. He's been working on renovating it in secret for all the necessary things needed in a sex dungeon.

Against one wall was a large bed for obvious reasons. On each bedpost was an adjustable chain for holding down even the strongest of victims. Also on the wall was a closet filled with all sorts of fun attire. Eric had everything from a sexy maid to leather panties.

On the entire back wall was a pegboard holding an abundance of toys. Eric had butt plugs, vibrators, lube, whips, ball gags; hell, even candy flavored condoms. But there was no need for regular condoms. In the corner was a refrigerator stocked with Eric's three favorite serums: the knockout serum, a serum that makes victims hard to move, and an anti-pregnancy and STD serum.

In the corner opposite the large bed were more chains, but these were mounted into the wall. Eric likes being prepared. There were also two vertical poles in the center of the room, connected by one thick horizontal pole near the ceiling. Each pole was also fitted with chains.

Assessing his work, Eric decided it was time to put the dungeon into action. But who would be the first victim? Eric smiled to himself with that. He knew just the short, weak, blonde girl to fuck first.

* * *

The last thing Tris remembered before blacking out was walking through Dauntless headquarters and then someone grabbing her and injecting her with a serum that made her fall asleep.

She woke up blindfolded with her arms chained above her head. She struggled and squirmed but couldn't free herself. She screamed until her throat hurt. She let out an angry sigh.

"Well, look who's awake," said a voice that made Tris cringe.

"Eric. I should have known. What do you want, asshole?" Tris spat.

"Oh, not a lot. Just to take from you something Four can NEVER get back. Your virginity. In every possible way. So let's get started, shall we? First, I'm going to inject you with a couple serums, because I'm nice." Eric proceeds to inject Tris with the sluggish movement serum and anti-pregnancy serum.

Tris is trembling. Eric is going to…rape her? No, this is NOT happening. Oh my god, she was all alone with Eric and he was going to rape her! She starts to shout and cry.

"Don't worry about people hearing you. These walls are soundproof and we're in the basement. Since you can't struggle anymore, I'll take off your blindfold." Eric removes Tris' blindfold and she wishes he'd put it back on.

Tris realizes how hopeless her situation is. She's chained to a wall with Eric hovering over her! He smirks down at her.

"Let's get those clothes off," he says. Tris tries to fight her tears as Eric rips her shirt down the front and peels it off. He bends over her and licks and bites her stomach. Tris shudders.

Next Eric unbuttons her pants and slides those off. He moves his mouth down to her thighs and licks and bites her there. He leaves a trail of purple bite marks all the way up the inside of her thighs. Eric then takes off his own shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Tris glances down there and sees a large bulge. She gulps in terror.

"So we're gonna start easy and move our way up, sweetheart. Do anything I don't like and we'll use some of these toys," Eric gestures to the wall behind him.

Eric grips Tris' face to keep her from moving and kisses her intensely. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and bites down on her lips. She suppresses a scream, but can't stop herself from biting his tongue.

Eric pulls away and shouts. "What the fuck did I just tell you? That's it, time for the real fun to start," Eric undoes the chains holding Tris' hands, but just drags her over to the poles in the center of the room. Tris tries to move but can't get her arms to cooperate. Eric chains her to the horizontal beam above them, leaving Tris just touching the ground with her toes.

Tris shivers in just her undergarments when Eric goes behind her out of sight to grab who knows what from that wall of terrible toys.

He comes back with some things he won't let her see. He strips her of her bra and panties and she tries to turn away, but can't because of the chains.

"Damn, Stiff. You got some nice tits," he rubs her breasts and suckles them until her nipples are hard, and just when she releases a moan, he fastens something to her nipples that pinches them. Tris screams in pain.

"Nipple clamps of the best quality. We're just gonna leave those there until you decide to behave. Now let's take a look at that pussy," says Eric. Already the nipple clamps were turning Tris' nipples purple-red; she wishes she was back with Tobias. She wishes the nipple clamps weren't kind of turning her on.

Eric feels around her vagina, and slowly pushes in a finger. Tris gasps from the pain. Eric pumps his finger in and out causing Tris is orgasm all over his hand. Eric grins.

"That's right, you're my little bitch. Now let's just set this in here for now," Eric shoves a vibrator into Tris' vagina roughly and turns it on. Tris screams from the sudden pain. Soon afterwards she is moaning.

Eric unchains Tris' arms and she collapses on her knees in front of him. Eric removes his chafing boxers to reveal his dick standing at attention. Tris' eyes bulge at the sight. She'd never seen a penis before.

Eric grabs her face and shoves his erect cock into her mouth, making her gag. He leans in and whispers, "Bite and I'll bring your friend Christina down here for some fun, too." Tris holds herself from biting on the mass of flesh being pumped in her mouth.

Eric fucks furiously into Tris' face for what seems like forever. When Eric finally comes, He forces Tris to swallow most of his seed, but some dribbles down her chin. She crumples to the floor, shuddering in a pool of her own fluids from the vibrator still in her vagina.

Eric picks up Tris and throws her onto the bed. He chains her arms to the headboard and footboard just in case. He turns up the vibrator in her vagina and tightens the nipple clamps for good measure. He hears Tris crying and moaning. Then he starts to get dressed.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart. Just need to get some air," Eric smirks and slams the door as he leaves, leaving Tris with her breasts hurting, her vagina getting pleasured, and her mouth tasting salty.

* * *

When Eric returns to his dungeon maybe an hour later, Tris is a shaking mess. She came who knows how many times, and her nipples look more purple and blue than pink. She passed out from a mix of pain and pleasure, so Eric kisses her roughly to wake her up. She wakes up and tries to what Eric can guess is hit him, and Eric is thankful he thought to chain her down. It seems the anti-movement serum wore off.

Eric grins to himself and takes off his clothes. He likes it better when they can struggle. Now he can really begin.

"You wet enough for me, bitch?" Eric says as he removes the toys from Tris' body. He slides a finger into her slit and finds it soaking wet. He adds two more fingers and pumps them in and out of her rapidly. On entry he spreads them apart, making her groan and wince. She orgasms after only a minute or two.

Eric climbs onto the bed and clutches her hips. He aligns his erect cock with her entrance.

"Eric, please don't do this! I really-AHHHHHH!" Tris screams as Eric enters her all at once. He doesn't give her time to adjust, he just thrusts into her all the way to the hilt and all the way out every time. Tris cries from the intense pain. She hopes the pain will dull but it's so immense that she doubts it. She feels like she's going to break in half.

"You're so fucking tight, Stiff. Good thing I like em that way," Eric grunts through his movements. He squeezes Tris' hips every time he enters her, but then moves his hands to her breasts. He leans over her and licks and bites her breasts while pinching her swollen nipples, making her scream even more.

With a grunt, Eric orgasms and releases into Tris' vagina. Tris' head lolls to the side in exhaustion. But Eric isn't done yet. He hops off the bed and grabs a butt plug and lube from his toy wall. When he returns to the bed, he undoes her chains and flips her over. Tris starts whimpering. He fastens her hands and pushes up her legs so she's positioned like a dog.

Eric was done being nice. He slicks up the butt plug, turns it on, and shoves it up Tris' ass. Without waiting for her to finish screaming, he pushes his cock into her pussy from the back and fucks her doggy style.

"Come on, girl! Bark for your master!" Eric yells at her as he rides his bitch into paradise. Eric thrusts into her harder than humanly possible, while he turns up the butt plug to full power.

Tris was being over-stimulated beyond she thought was capable. Her pussy was being rammed and ravaged by Eric's cock, and her asshole was stretched and being penetrated by a fucking butt plug! There's only one reason Eric would stick a plug up her ass. He's going to fuck her asshole too!

Eric was moaning in Tris' ear as he fucked her doggy style, and when he finally came, Tris felt every last drop stream into her. She hopes the anti-pregnancy serum worked. Eric pulls out of her, thank God, and pulls out the butt plug. Tris collapses on her stomach on the bed, hoping he was really done.

"Ready for your asshole to be fucked, bitch?" Eric slaps her ass. No luck on the being done thing. Eric wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her ass up so she's sitting on him with her arms still chained to the headboard.

Eric lubes up his dick and without further ado, shoves it up Tris' ass. The pain Tris felt was worse than all the other pain she had felt.

"And I thought your cunt was tight," Eric complains. He pulls Tris' ass into him and fucks her with hard thrusts. He grunts every time he thrusts in, and Tris has experienced so much pain this night that her body blocks it out and she can no longer feel anything. Her head falls slack against her chest.

"Aw, don't go to sleep on me now, bitch," Eric whispers huskily in her ear. "This is the last fucking, and then you can walk funny the rest of the week." Eric laughs and bites her neck.

Eric is on the brink of coming, but to help him get there he shoves his hand into Tris' pussy. She barely feels anything.

Eric finally cums into her ass, but she feels his semen dribbling out of her asshole as he pulls out. Tris immediately falls onto the bed and cries. Eric stands up and stretches.

"Well Stiff, I gotta say it: you're a decent fucking. Now there's just one more thing before I can let you leave," Eric moves to his wall and takes down a mini-tattoo kit.

Eric tattoos a single line onto her ass right where it meets her thigh. It says: "Eric's fuck buddy"

"Well there ya go, Stiff. Now Four will always know you belong to me, and you'll never forget this. Thanks for the fucking, slut!" Eric unchains her arms, and Tris scrambles to stand up. Her legs wobble and more semen drips to the ground. Eric gives her ass one last smack, and shoves her out the door, still naked as a baby. He throws her a sexy cat costume, which she hastily puts on. It's better than nothing.

Legs still shaking and feeling sore and violated all over, she tries to find a way out of the basement. As much as she hated being with Eric, she also admits to herself that she kind of enjoyed his fuckings…

_**Et voila! Hope you liked it. If it gets some positive feedback I may consider doing another chapter with a different character. Needs positive feedback though!**_


End file.
